Qixxel Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." rings the doorbell Announcer: "Jo meets the Qixxel Family..." Meghann: "SHUT UP!" Announcer: "And takes on the brutal 9-year-old daughter..." Meghann: "You better watch your back, you (bleep)ing (bleep)!" headbutts Erin punches Jenna Announcer: "...who has just been expelled from school." hits Denise spits Meghann: "I will hurt you all!" Erin: "Stop hurting me!" Announcer: "Jo has two weeks around..." Jo: "Meghann, that behavior will make you go into the Reflection Room." Announcer: "...to restore power back to the parents." Meghann: "Sorry." Announcer: "Will Jo save the family from being torn apart?" Meghann: "SUPERNANNY MUST FAIL!!" Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look a what family we have this week." ???: "Hi, we're the Qixxel Family. I'm Aaron." ???: "And I'm Denise. I met Aaron in my Junior year of College. He was on the Football team." Aaron: "We've been married for 10 years now. Anyway, we're here to talk about the dramatic issues of what's going on in this family." Denise: "We have five kids. Kristin who is 18, Meghann who is 9, and identical triplets Gabrielle, Jenna, and Erin, who are 4." Meghann (in reel): "Burn in (bleep), you (bleep)ing (bleep)!" (in reel) slaps Kristin (in reel) strikes Aaron (in reel) headbutts Erin (in reel) cries (in reel) punches Jenna (in reel) bites Erin (in reel) kicks Jenna (in reel) strikes Gabrielle with her knee (in reel) pinches Gabrielle (in reel) trips Jenna Denise: "Meghann has recently been expelled from school for her behavior towards other kids like tripping over them." Introduction Jo: "My, Erin, Jenna and Gabrielle. You look cute." Erin: "Thanks." Jo: "Meghann, you are so adorable!" Meghann: "Thanks, Jo-Jo." Jo: "You are welcome." Qixxel Family Issues spits on Erin Observation Begins Observation Continues Parent Meeting House Rules Reflection Room time for Meghann Jo: "It wasn't long before Meghann started to kick off over getting fish and chips for lunch." Meghann: "Shall I have fish and chips, mom?" turns around while cooking lunch and faces Meghann Denise: "No. We are having steamed vegetables with meat." Meghann: "You better watch your back, you (bleep)ing (bleep)!" Jo: "See this behavior Denise? Do you want it to stop?" Meghann: "I hate vegetables!" Denise: "Yes, I do." Jo: "Then give that little girl of yours a warning. That behavior is appalling." Denise: "Meghann, this is your warning. You need to eat what is placed in front of you, is that understood, otherwise you will be in big trouble with me." Meghann: "Get stuffed!" Cut to: is placed in the Reflection Room, scowling Denise: "Stay there for 9 minutes because you talked back to me rudely." 9 minutes later... Denise: "I want you to say sorry." Meghann: "Sorry." and Denise hug Meghann Turns Over a New Leaf Meghann: "I will have my anger taken away." puts a piece of paper, crumbles it, smashes on the floor and stomps on it tries writing an apology paper, "Dear Family, sorry for bullying my sisters, I will have my anger taken away. I will never punch, fight, pinch, spit, scratch, stab and kick people ever again. Love, Meghann." for her sisters 10 minutes later... Meghann: "Look what I made!" Erin (reading): "Dear Family, sorry for bullying my sisters, I will have my anger taken away. I will never punch, fight, pinch, spit, scratch, stab and kick people ever again. Love, Meghann." Erin: "That was sweet of you, Meghann." Meghann: "I know." Denise: "Cool job on this. And you know what, you're ungrounded!" Meghann: "Hooray!" Erin: "How sweet." Jenna: "How nice of you." Gabrielle: "How innocent of you." Bye Bye Jo Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts